wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
People in the Battlegrounds
These people are in your battlegrounds with which you assault and beat the snot out of the opposing faction in hopes for reward. Most often they are complete strangers in which you attempt teamwork to achieve your victories. Be scared, they're out there. The Leader This guy is probably just like you. He just joined the battleground and was slapped with the title. It may go to his head, and he'll try and direct the group. It hardly ever works. The Group-Queue Leader This leader was just the guy chosen by his friends to queue them for the Battleground. He's probably not going to direct the group, and may not even notice his status. The Pre-Made Leader He knows what he's doing. Heck, he even made an entire team to do it. Likely he's in full season 3 Arena gear, or Season 4. When he says to do something, everyone drops everything and actually follows the order. If you're not in the premade, you're likely jumping for joy: You might win! You probably Battleground in hopes of coming across this player and his men of winning. Honor Farmers & Token Grabbers Core of your Battleground raid. They all likely want to win, and will fight tooth and nail for three marks of honor, or a lump sum of honor points. AFK Farmers & Grabbers They join. You think they'll help. But five minutes in, and they haven't moved. Probably won't recieve anything. The "Report AFK" function is very effective. Pre-made Farmers & Grabbers You should adore these people. They came with the Pre-Made Leader. They get the job done. Often in very-high-end raid or PvP gear. HK Farmers They are there at every pug. These people think that Honor Kills are worth more honor than winning the battleground. Usually can be found fighting in mid, on the roads or in every place except on the node/flag. Never ever passes up a chance to fight, even if the node is 15 steps away and they see an opposition force capping it with no defense to stop him. Too many of them usually equate to a loss. Mr. Positive This guy joins the battleground in hopes of winning every match. He's often disappointed. That doesn't keep him down, he keeps on cheering. When you lose the Farm? He says its okay, you can grab another node. When your general is being killed? He's shouting that you'll win if you can down the towers. Mr. Negative Joined a Battleground for marks. If you see him, you're likely in Arathi Basin or Warsong Gulch. He seems like a normal guy, but when even the hint of losing a node or one flag shows, he reveals himself. Often heard shouting "let them five cap" or "just give up, its quicker." He lies often. Drama Queen He claims to have lost every match so far. If you even start to take a dive for a loss, he whines and moans about it. Will fight hard, but die out to becoming useless in the long run. Score Jockey Plays a rogue, fury warrior, retribution paladin, or anything that does large amounts of damage. Announces often his current damage output on the scores, his killing blows. Sometimes a healer. Always requires the ego boost from the scoreboard. Hunters Biggest portion of your Battleground raid group. Claim to have skill. Nearly all of them increase in size and change color in combat. As much as you may dislike them outside of this place, you simply adore their prowess in saving your buttocks. See Honor Farmers & Token Grabbers for more. The Loudmouth General He continually shouts at you and your teammates. He annoys everyone. If he isn't insulting your ability to play, he's doing it to someone else. Often exclaims "This is why Horde/Alliance never win!" If he's the Leader, he'll change your groups, and his annoyance is increased. See Useless Guy. The Mage They complain about their class having no use everywhere. But in the Battleground, everyone has discovered their use. It has no viablity anywhere else than the first minute, where everyone is throwing spells around that will have no effect later in the match. If you shout "TABLE PLZ" enough, the one mage that is nearly always miss in action, will bring you a table of food. Might be useful elsewhere, but nobody ever notices. They're too busy eating from the table. The Ninja He tries to steal every node, every flag, every tower by sneaking in. He saps the one NPC that may get in his way and then hits the flag, or he mauls the one lone person guarding the node. He rarely succeeds, always fleeing the scene immediatly afterwards. Plays a rogue. You're lucky if he's The Useless Guy. The Useless Guy This guy is the biggest waste of space. But you can't get rid of him. He isn't AFK. He rides around on some mount for the duration of the Battle, entering and leaving combat without dismounting. He doesn't speak. Or if he does, he's barking orders. He often runs face-first into the opposing faction, wasting your reinforcements. Healer He's here to help. If only because he can't do much else while specced for Arenas. He hates you, but his new specc requires you to stay alive for him. Mr. I Don't BG Often He's not sure what to do, what to expect. Probably in dungeon drops for armor, or uncommon loot from questing. He's enthusiastic, but his morale is severely wounded by The Loudmouth General or Mr. Negative. The Veteran He's got the Arathi Basin tabard on. He has every mount from the vendor on a randomized macro. If he isn't in full PvP gear, he's pretty damn close. He came with the premade, or somehow is alone. You think he's immortal. You never see him die. You spend more time inspecting him and copying down his talent build than you do capping the node. The Old-Timer Veteran All statements start with "I remember when. . " and end with "it was great." Ignored usually. The Guy Who Plays Defense He came up with some way to lie to himself that defense is not boring, demeaning, and near useless in some matches. Spends most of the time outside the flag room in the graveyard than actually guarding the flag. He's often the only one who tries stopping the flag theft at the start. The Guys Who Play Alterac Defense If you're Horde, they're immediatly rushing to the Relief Hut. If you're Alliance, they're dashing to the Stonehearth bunker. Both are effective, but don't last long. Twinks Yeah, they're great when you're low level. Except the opposing twinks. You want to rip out your eyeballs when you can't seem to kill anyone. Twink Healer He's convinced healing is fun, especially at low levels. Is in denial that he wasted money. One Button Wonder Plays a class that takes only one button to kill with. Often a mage, armed with Arcane Explosion. Sometimes a warlock with Seed of Corruption. See Score Jockey. See also People in your Raid Category:Battlegrounds Category:Community